Baby, It's Cold Outside!
by Arundell
Summary: One-Shot. JL. It's a cold, snowy day in London, and James just wants to spend some quality time with Lily. But, he's having trouble convincing her to stay.


_Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowling's. I am not JK Rowling, if I was do you really think I'd be posting my work here? Much of the dialogue in this story comes from the Dean Martin version of the song "Baby It's Cold Outside", which I also do not own._

The snow outside James Potter's London apartment was falling heavily as the wind howled on a cold December night. James and his fiancée Lily Evans had been enjoying each other's company when the clock on the wall struck ten o'clock.

"I really can't stay", Lily told James.

He sighed and replied, "Baby, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away, James. I told my mother I'd be back by ten."

"Baby it's cold outside, you can stay for a little bit longer. You're an adult; surely your mother understands that." He said into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lily smiled at his show of affection but pushed his arms off her knowing that she may never leave if she stayed like that. "This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in, between Auror training and Order work we never get to spend time together." He interrupted, hoping that he could guilt her into staying.

"-so very nice" She finished, not falling for his tricks.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He took her hands in his own and moved closer to her.

"My mother will start to worry, and she worries enough already."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry? Don't you want to be here with me?" He questioned, making a sad puppy dog face as he spoke.

She laughed at his goofy expression. "James, you're pathetic. You know that's not it. My father will be pacing the floor-"

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He interrupted again.

"-so really I'd better scurry." She continued. Lily narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't appreciate being interrupted again.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry! I just want some time with you. I love you and I miss not seeing you as much as I used to." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I know you miss see me too." He gave her that arrogant grin that once made Lily want to smack him, but now…

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more." She said. Lily thought to herself, "That Marauder charm is irresistible."

"Great, put some music on while I pour." He smiled to himself as he went into the small kitchen and poured his girl another Butterbeer. When he came back Lily was heading towards her cloak. James stopped her and placed the glass of Butterbeer he had poured in her hand.

She took the drink and thanked him. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already ten forty-five. "I really need to go, James. Who knows what the neighbors might think, they're so gossipy."

"Baby, it's bad out there. It's safer for you to stay here and wait out the snow." He declared with a look out the window.

"No, no, I'll take a muggle cab and be- say, what's in this drink?" Lily gave James a suspicious look. "Did you spike my drink, James Potter?"

"Of course not!" he cried. After an apology from Lily he continued his determined quest to get his fiancée to stay. "Lils, there're no cabs to be had out there. Come sit down with me." He pulled her back over to the warm couch and began to massage her shoulders.

She let out a content sigh. "I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now." He whispered into her ear.

"- to break this spell." She said quietly. Then, the clock on the wall chimed eleven o'clock. "Look at the time! I'm going now."

"Your hair looks swell." He cooed as he ran his fingers through her auburn locks.

"Compliments won't do a thing for your cause, Potter. I ought to say no, no, no, sir-"

"I just wanted you to know how nice you looked, Love. Mind if I move a little closer?"

As she moved away from him, Lily stated, "Yes, because I have to go. At least I'm gonna say that I tried to get home."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I really can't stay. I'm over an hour past the time I said I'd be home already."

"Baby, don't hold out." James pouted.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," She said slyly. "I should get home before it gets worse."

"C'mon baby!" He pleaded.

"I simply must go."

"Baby, it's cold outside! You shouldn't be out in that."

"The answer is no." Lily told her man firmly.

"Ooh baby, it's cold outside. I don't want you to freeze. Stay here with me, Lils" He appealed.

Lily shook her head and stood up. "This welcome has been-"

He stopped her mid-sentence and brought her back down to the couch. "I'm lucky that you dropped in, you know this visit doesn't have to end."

"- so nice and warm, and I thank you. _But, I have to go_."

"Look out the window at that storm!" He motioned toward the gusty winds and swirling snow outside as he spoke.

"If I can handle Voldemort, I can handle some snow. You know, my sister will be suspicious. Petunia's so nosy, always in my business."

James moved toward Lily, "Man, your lips look so delicious-"

"My brother-in-law will be there at the door. Vernon's as bad as Petunia."

"- waves upon a tropical shore." He licked his own lips.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious, I don't want to have to hear the nasty things she'll say." Lily tried to move away but found herself unable to unlock her gaze from James's.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious" He brushed his hand softly against her face.

She breathed the scent of his cologne as he moved closer. "Well, maybe just a half a drink more…"

"There's never been such a blizzard before." James muttered as his face moved ever closer to Lily's.

The clocked chimed for a third time that night and interrupted the moment. It was eleven thirty. "I've got to go home, James."

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there!"

"I will not. Say, lend me your comb, will you?"

"It's up to your knees out there!" He pointed to his own knees.

"Don't exaggerate, James you prat. You've really been grand-"

James decided it was time for another compliment, "Your eyes are like starlight now."

Lily was aware of his games. "- but don't you see-"

"How can you do this thing to me? You wouldn't leave me here all alone in the cold, would you?"

She sighed. "If I stay there's bound to be talk tomorrow from our friends and my family, which is probably very worried right now."

"You'd be making my life long sorrow-"

"At least there will be plenty implied" She continued.

"- if you caught pneumonia and died" He placed his hand over his heart and looked away dramatically.

"I will be _just fine._ I really can't stay, I wish I could, but I can't. I told my mother I'd be home at ten and it's almost midnight." Lily stood and started to collect her cloak.

"Get over that old out, Love. Stay with me!" He wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside." She tried to pull away from James, but Lily couldn't release herself from his hold. "Come on, James," she laughed, "I've gotta go!"

James tightened arms around Lily. "Baby it's cold outside, best if you stay here."

The scent of James's cologne again invaded Lily's nose as she stood there . "You're right, brr its cold…"

"Mmmhmm, it's cold out there" He breathed into her ear. "Can't you stay awhile longer, baby?"

"Well…I really shouldn't...all right, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

"Make it worth your while, baby," James said before kissing Lily soundly on the lips.

"Ahh, do that again…."

_AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism, and if you leave the name of your story, I'll happily read and review it. Happy holidays everyone!_


End file.
